


What-If Star Wars Stories

by chrissy_sky



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (TV 2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Drabble, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Mild slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of five unrelated what-if stories, various characters, pairings, and themes. Kind of like Five Things but not, just because I say so. (Fics are various and short lengths, and are mostly gen, focusing on Leia, Luke, and Anakin.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What-If Star Wars Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TerraTenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/gifts).



> No real warnings, unless you haven't seen The Avengers yet, or if some very mild Han/Luke squicks you. It’s mostly a lot of Leia being awesome and Anakin failing muchly and Luke being adorable.

- **  
  
**1. **  
  
“** There's just something about that kid, he bothers me,” Anakin complained. **  
  
**Padme rolled her large brown eyes, picking Luke up and taking hold of Leia's hand, guiding both children inside. Luke looked on the verge of tears from their father's disapproval, while Leia looked ready to give the man a heated lecture on equal rights. **  
  
“** What?” Anakin asked after her, not understanding her reaction. “Padme? _What?_ **”  
  
** Across the street, Han was walking close to his guardian's long, furry leg, darting glances over his shoulder until the two younger children disappeared inside their apartment building. **  
  
“** I like them,” he confided to Chewie. “Their dad is scary, but the twins are cute. Leia climbs trees like a boy and Luke can stand on his hands. Can I play with them tomorrow?” **  
  
**The Wookiee snorted soft laughter and gave his permission. **  
  
  
  
**2. **  
  
  
“** You have heart.” **  
  
**The tip of the blade was coming toward his chest, and Clint steeled himself against what was likely to hurt—when a strong hand pushed him to the side. **  
  
“** Barton!” **  
  
**Hawkeye fell and rolled away from the man who called himself a Norse god. When he was perched in a relatively safe location, he looked back and saw Agent Skywalker's eyes—already a clear sky blue—turn cold and glow eerily. The younger man's face became an impassive mask, something he had never been able to manage for all his attempts at meditation. **  
  
**Loki's gaze then turned to find Hawkeye again, and he motioned to Skywalker. “Kill him.” **  
  
**Clint didn't stay to find out how well he could fight the guy with crazy martial arts skills and a glowing blue laser sword. **  
  
**He caught up with Agent Hill just as the fighting got started and the area began to implode. He listened to Maria curse profusely as Skywalker, standing in the back beside a weakened Loki, used his lightsaber to deflect her bullets and Clint's arrows. **  
  
**- **  
  
“** Natasha,” Coulson's voice spoke softly to her through the cellphone, “Skywalker's been compromised.” **  
  
**She hadn't wanted to like the kid. She didn't like _people_ generally; the few people she allowed within her personal sphere were Coulson, the only handler she trusted, and Barton, who had saved her life in so many ways. **  
  
**But Skywalker never pushed. He had kept himself apart from everyone for a long time, until he'd finally begun to give up hope on ever returning to his universe. Then he softened, occasionally revealing a boyish smile, or hint of the extreme sadness and loneliness he felt. And in even quieter moments, a level of guilt and rage that the Russian agent could sympathize with tremendously. Natasha had her share of things she had done and lived to regret. Blood on her ledger. **  
  
**And the boy reached out without really reaching, never giving away too much of his past. **  
  
**Natasha saw much of herself in the young man. It was hard to believe he was a _general_ , with that baby face. It wasn't when she saw his skills. **  
  
**So she reached out to him, getting Clint to do so also, as cautious as she. **  
  
**It still surprised her when, for the first time that night, she felt real fear. **  
  
“** Let me put you on hold,” she told Phil. **  
  
**- **  
  
**Steve Rogers was still getting his bearings on the helicarrier. He stood in the main bridge, looking around at the bustling people in uniform—which was so like the army it gave him a vaguely homesick feeling, not as strong as the piercing level he got walking through the streets of modern New York—and at the very puzzling technology they worked with. **  
  
**He spotted Agents Coulson, Barton, and Romanov off to the side, watching a screen that played footage of a tall young man displaying unimaginable amounts of gymnastics talents and the ability to push away a whole squad of men with a simple wave of his hand. **  
  
“** Sir,” he spoke as Fury walked passed, “what more can you tell me about Skywalker? His file was a little vague.” **  
  
“** That's because most of it is classified.” Fury's good eye gave him a mild look and he hardly broke stride. He seemed to think this was all the answer he needed to give. **  
  
**Steve blinked after him, confused, and didn't notice Agent Coulson until the man was right beside him—which nearly made Steve jump, but he managed to tamp down on the urge. Coulson was a little strange, but he seemed like a good man. Silent agent of mystery skills notwithstanding. He seemed like a man who spoke with gentle words, used to having his orders followed, and wasn't easily intimidated by his superiors. Likely a useful gift to posses when his superior was _Nick Fury._ **  
  
“** Skywalker, like Thor, came to us from another world,” Coulson told him. “He surrendered himself willingly to SHIELD custody and after our scientists had exhausted all possibilities of getting him back to his universe, he was eventually initiated as an Agent. There was some hope after Thor came to our planet, but nothing that panned out.” He sighed very softly. “He was one of mine, along with Clint and Romanov.” **  
  
**That last part Steve hadn't known about. “I'm sorry.” **  
  
“** We'll get him back,” Coulson said firmly. **  
  
**Even if it meant bringing him home in a coffin, Steve read in the other man's pained eyes. **  
  
“** Don't try to talk to Fury about him,” Barton commented, hardly taking his gaze, focused and hard, off the screen. “They don't get along. Apparently, the director looks like someone the kid used to know. In his world.” **  
  
**- **  
  
“** What about you, Anakin?” Loki turned to the boy. “What did the tesseract show you?” **  
  
**Anakin showed him a picture of a German scientist, his eyes empty and skin pale. “The next target, my master.” **  
  
**- **  
  
“** It's Skywalker, he's taken out our systems. He's headed for the detention level,” Fury's voice growled over the com. “Does anybody copy?” **  
  
**Natasha stirred and reached for the tiny com in her ear. “This is Agent Romanov,” she forced herself to say over the panic in her gut, her heart that still pounded, the pain in the rest of her body. “I copy.” **  
  
“** Hawkeye also en route.” Clint's voice spoke over the line. He was panting, like he was running, and he sounded angry. “Tasha, you okay?” **  
  
“** Yeah,” she growled as she forced her legs back into motion. **  
  
**Don't be scared, she told herself. She didn't get _scared._ And Skywalker, that idiot kid, needed them to save his ass. Clint was good, but he wasn't going to be able to take Anakin on his own. **  
  
**She was still needed. She would do her job. **  
  
**- **  
  
**They had to strap him to the bed with bonds they'd been planning to use on the Hulk. Anakin didn't have super strength, but that Force mumbo jumbo of his certainly made him superhuman. Clint would have taken a moment to be impressed by that; and the way those blank blue eyes had turned yellow and full of rage after Natasha hit his head against the steel pole of the walkway. He would have been, if not for the fact that the bastard had nearly broken his arm. _His arm._ **  
  
**They still had to track that Loki bastard down. He needed his arm. **  
  
**When he calmed down, Anakin still looked like a complete wreck, his long hair greasy and in disarray. At least the yellow had faded from his eyes. **  
  
“** How?” Anakin croaked at them, when he could speak again. **  
  
**Natasha smiled very softly and explained about the cognitive recalibration. “I hit you really hard in the head.” **  
  
**Normally, the kid would've claimed it was a lucky shot. Instead, he rubbed his head and said, “Ow.” **  
  
**Natasha's smile transformed into a smirk. “You're welcome.” **  
  
**Anakin's eyes turned back to her, beseechingly. “Nat, tell me the truth—How many?” **  
  
“** Don't, kid,” Clint told him firmly. “Don't think like that.” **  
  
**He opened his mouth to argue, but Natasha cut him off, voice brooking no argument. “No, Anakin. This is Loki. This is magic and monsters and nothing we were ever trained for.” **  
  
“** I was!” the kid shouted. “Like everyone keeps reminding me, I'm all about magic and monsters. But he was— _he was in my head_.” Anakin nearly sobbed and buried his face in his hands. “I've failed you all.” **  
  
“** You fail if you don't get your head back in this game,” Clint told him, not feeling up to kindness or babying the kid. Not when Coulson was—was _gone_. They had decided on mutual agreement not to tell Anakin until after. If there was an after. **  
  
**Anakin nodded shakily and raised his head. “I'd feel a whole lot better if I chopped that bastard's head off.” **  
  
“** That's the spirit.” **  
  
**- **  
  
“** Can you fly one of those jets?” Captain America asked Natasha. **  
  
“** I can,” Anakin and Clint answered at the same time. **  
  
**They frowned at each other. **  
  
**Natasha sighed as, very quickly, the two men began slamming their fists into their other hands—a quick round of rock, paper, scissors proved Clint to be the victor. **  
  
**Anakin scowled. “Fine. You fly, I'll copilot.” **  
  
“** You bet I'm piloting. We want to live to fight Loki, and with your flying, that's always a little iffy.” **  
  
“** Shut up.” **  
  
“** Are you done?” Steve demanded and they fell silent like chastised children. “You got suits?” They nodded. “Then suit up.” **  
  
**The blue clad man walked out. Clint made a comment about Anakin's suit looking like “pajamas,” and Anakin hit him in the shoulder. **  
  
**- **  
  
**They came out of nowhere, this fleet of humanoid type creatures, in armored suits of white. They were proving to be much stronger than anticipated. **  
  
**The Other turned to his Chitauri brethren, who would be part of the first wave on Earth. “The assault will continue as planned. Return to your stations. Destroy the humans. These... _allies_ of Earth will not hinder our cause.” **  
  
**- **  
  
  
**The Chitari soldiers swarmed the city of New York. Anakin stood in a circle with his companions, both new and old, as they prepared for Captain America to give his orders. His lightsaber thrummed in his hand and just being part of a real team again made him forget that, in this situation, he couldn't take command. It was something he was used to now, though. His destiny hadn't ever been strictly in his own hands, and being under SHIELD's thumb wasn't easy, but he managed. He survived. **  
  
**It had been a couple years now since he'd done anything but survive. **  
  
**This world wasn't all bad though. There were good people here. Innocent, often naïve people. He would protect them, give his life if necessary. **  
  
**Besides, he’d grown very fond of a type of food called _pizza._ **  
  
“** Guys,” Natasha called their attention to the swarm approaching their current locations. **  
  
**The captain was about to give his orders when a different type of vehicle burst through the portal that had previously been letting in Chitauri. It was hovering above their location in a few minutes. Anakin's heart sped up because the dingy little ship was immediately recognizable to him. **  
  
**It was the _Twilight._ **  
  
“** That's my ship!” he gasped. **  
  
“** No smash?” the Hulk growled. **  
  
“** Not yet,” Rogers confirmed. **  
  
**The ramp lowered and Anakin powered down his lightaber, rushing forward to grasp his Padawan as she ran out to meet him. She was a little older than when he last saw her—taller, her head tentacles a little longer—but regardless, he swung her around and laughed. “How did you get here?!” **  
  
“** Well,” said a mild, Inner Rim-accented voice, “it certainly wasn't easy.” **  
  
**Anakin released Ahsoka and ran to his former master, swooping Obi-Wan into his arms and swinging him around too. “I can't believe you're here!” He was so happy he thought he’d burst into tears. **  
  
**Obi-Wan made a distinctly uncomfortable noise at Anakin’s enthusiastic treatment of his person. “While I can completely believe that you've gotten yourself neck deep into a situation like this.” **  
  
**Ahsoka snorted. “It's true, trouble always follows you around.” **  
  
**Anakin pouted. “Can we pick on me later? We’re kinda surrounded by these scumbags.” **  
  
“** I don't suppose you could give us some help?” Iron Man asked. **  
  
**Anakin watched as his master took in the group—The Avengers—noting in a glance all his first impressions. He wouldn't be surprised if Obi-Wan was also able to discern that Rogers was going to be the one they listened to in this case. **  
  
**The older Jedi nodded. “We stand with you.” **  
  
**Rogers nodded. **  
  
**- **  
  
“** I can do it,” Natasha gasped, holding Loki's staff. “Can anybody copy? I can close the portal!” **  
  
“** Do it!” Rogers answered back into his com. “Skywalker, get your team on the ship and get through the portal before it closes. We'll handle the rest.” **  
  
“** Gotcha,” Anakin panted through the communication. “Someone tell Nick—I said thanks.” **  
  
“** Wait,” Stark broke in. “I've got a nuke coming in. And I know just where to put it.” **  
  
“** We've got men on the other side too,” Obi-Wan argued. **  
  
**Steve could have cursed in frustration, but the dialogue continued. **  
  
“** I'm in Twilight,” said Ahsoka. For a child, however strange her appearance, her performance had been astounding him throughout the battle. She had definitely learned well from her master. “I'm sending a transmission to Rex to get out. I think we should go with Iron Man's plan.” **  
  
“** Very well,” Obi-Wan sighed. **  
  
“** But you might never get home!” Natasha argued. **  
  
“** The mission—the _greater good_ is the most important thing right now, Miss Romanov. We are merely servants to the Force. This is our duty. Regardless of what we sacrifice.” **  
  
**That was something Steve could heartily understand. “Go for it, Stark.” **  
  
“** On my way, Cap.” **  
  
**- **  
  
**In the end, Captain Rex got their fleet clear, in the last transmission that Ahsoka said she was able to pick up, and Tony Stark was scraped off the asphalt after he followed the bomb into the portal and fell back through, just as it was closing. The Chitauri were defeated and Loki was taken into custody, carted off back to his and Thor's home world. **  
  
**Thor offered to let them come with, that maybe his world's magics could help them get home. **  
  
“** Thank you, my friend,” Obi-Wan said, shaking the tall blond's arm. “For now, we wish to rest. It's been a long journey.” **  
  
**Anakin stood with them, an arm curled around Ahsoka's slender shoulders. “You have no idea, Master.” **  
  
**Obi-Wan smiled warmly. “No, I suppose I don’t. But I want to hear all about it, Anakin.” **  
  
“** Me too, Master,” Ahsoka said. **  
  
**Anakin smiled at them. His family. It wasn’t all of his family, but it was damn near enough. **  
  
“** You can always stay at my place,” Stark offered. “It's not much right now, but when I get it fixed up...” **  
  
**Anakin nodded. “It'd be great to get out of Shield housing for awhile.” **  
  
**Stark smirked in amusement. “I bet.” **  
  
**Anakin took one last look at everyone as they all began going their separate ways—Banner with Stark, Rogers alone on a motorcycle, Loki and Thor to Asgard, Clint and Natasha in the Shield vehicle that would take them all to a secure location—and thought that these were people he wouldn't mind working with again. **  
  
**Since in all likelihood he would. **  
  
**- **  
  
**A year later, they were assembled again for a new crisis, and Ahsoka came running to him with a paper photograph. **  
  
“** Master, Master! You'll never guess who Thor's girlfriend looks like!” **  
  
  
  
**3. **  
  
  
  
**They watched as Leia commanded the assembled help to do her bidding. Her hair was tightly braided to her head and she was all business, handling the crowd of people as though the war was still going on and these were her soldiers. **  
  
**Han and Luke hung well back, staying out of harm’s way. They were among those who _had_ dealt with the woman during the war, yet this behavior was still astounding to them. For such a small, petite woman, she took control with barely any thought at all. Han had never gotten used to giving commands of any kind, while Luke shied away from it when at all possible. Not because Jedi didn’t fight in wars--far from it, as they were learning from some of the remaining documents from the woe begotten old Jedi order. Luke was just naturally shyer than his twin. **  
  
**Han supposed this was natural. Luke had discovered through old Ben’s ghost that Leia was born a few minutes before him, as if she wanted to go out into the world first, to be sure it was safe for her little brother. **  
  
**What wasn’t natural was the amount of enthusiasm Luke was showing his shot of liquor. It was the hard stuff, and it wasn’t cheap. **  
  
“** M’fine,” Luke slurred. “I can burn it outta my system before it does damage.” **  
  
“** Yeah, sure kid.” Han stole his latest glass and replaced it with one filled with water. “You know, we could always elope.” **  
  
**Luke groaned and let his head fall onto the bar table’s surface. “Oh Force. You’d think this was _her_ wedding.” **  
  
“** You’re her brother,” Han noted with a shrug. **  
  
“** Where would we go that she didn’t find us and drag us back kicking and screaming?” **  
  
“** I know a guy that owes me a favor.” **  
  
**Luke opened one sky blue eye to give him a mild glower. “The last time you said that, Han, I wound up face first in the mud after we were thrown out of that weird party.” **  
  
“** It wasn’t that weird.” **  
  
“** It was an orgy, Han!” **  
  
“** Okay, it was a little weird, yeah. Still, don’t you trust me?” He gave the younger man his best brown eyed puppy dog look. **  
  
**Luke quickly looked away. “Stop, stop right now. You can’t use those tricks on me. I’m a Jedi Knight.” **  
  
“** C’mon, babe. Trust me.” **  
  
**The blond sighed. “You know I do.” **  
  
“** Then let’s go. Anywhere. You can pick the spot.” **  
  
“** I better not.” Luke pointed at his head. “Twin mind link, she’ll know where we’re going.” **  
  
**Han slid out from his stool and laid some credits out for the bartender. “Fair enough. I’ll blindfold you and tell Chewie to distract her while we’re gone.” **  
  
“** Okay,” Luke finally agreed, giving his fiance a weak, exhausted grin. **  
  
  
**4. **  
  
  
**It was raining hard down on their city, but it would never wash away all the filth. Likely it would just bring all the crazies out from under their rocks. **  
  
**Leia made sure her cape was tight on her shoulders before throwing out a line and joining her brother as they swung between buildings, patrolling. **  
  
“** Any news from Han?” **  
  
**Luke laughed softly over the com, a little breathless from their activities. Her brother loved flying, both with the lines and using the plane he and Han Solo had built themselves. **  
  
“** He’s doing better. Chewie says he’ll be back out with us in a few days and he’s already complaining about Chewie’s cooking.” **  
  
**Leia smirked. “Poor baby.” **  
  
**The Princess and the Knight. Out in the cover of darkness, protecting their city. **  
  
  
**5. **  
  
  
**Han didn’t know what to make of the princess. He was something of an adventurer, running stolen goods over the high seas on his ship, facing down the king’s fleet and various pirate guilds alike to get his money. **  
  
**But these two kids were something else entirely. Especially the princess. **  
  
**One minute she was singing to thousands of little woodland creatures as they gathered around her like she was a tiny, sweet-voiced goddess. **  
  
**The next she was taking on a dragon all by herself. A dragon who was formerly a sorcerer, who may or may not be her father. **  
  
**He and Prince Luke were currently fending off hordes of zombie ogres, but he worried about the little princess. “Shouldn’t we, uh, try to help her?” **  
  
**Luke gave him a wide, disbelieving look. “I don’t know what you’ve heard about princesses, but that’s not my sister. Leia rescues _herself_. She doesn’t go for that damsel in distress nonsense.” **  
  
**Han shrugged and turned back to the ogres. **  
  
  
**The end. <3 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Because you know Anakin would be the overprotective dad.
> 
> 2\. Partly inspired by a fanart drawn by Renny08 on deviantART: http://renny08.deviantart.com/art/The-Avengers-VS-Star-Wars-301714888?q=gallery%3Arenny08%2F5152418&qo=17 
> 
> 3\. Partly inspired by Luke and Mara's EU wedding. Also, I don't care if George says Luke was born first. That's just stupid. Leia was obviously first.
> 
> 4\. ... Do I have to tell anyone what this is? Really? Come on. Vigilantes? Protecting a filthy and corrupt city? XDD
> 
> 5\. BECAUSE SHE IS A DISNEY PRINCESS NOW. OFFICIALLY. AND IS THE MOST AWESOME ONE EVER. Okay, I'm done.


End file.
